


Demonology: Rulers

by Glavenus



Series: Tales of the Global Kaiju War [5]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glavenus/pseuds/Glavenus
Summary: A basic summary of the rulers of Hell.(Modified due to Hell's ongoing invasion of Earth.)





	Demonology: Rulers

Within the searing pits of Hell, one demon reigns supreme. One demon claims lordship over the rest of its kind, dictating the interactions the race has with others.

The title of "Lord of Hell" has shifted hands numerous times over the long course of time. Demons of numerous different names and temperaments have taken the reins. However, the current holder of the throne notably shares a name with the original Lord of Hell.

Satan.

While not the Satan spoken of in Christian tradition, this demon is still a being of immense power, having learned to use all seven of the deadly sins to his advantage, as have all Lords of Hell before him.

For reasons unknown, Satan now seeks to subjugate the human race. Some say that it is because one of the sins that he wields is acting up, some say he was plotting an invasion from the moment he took the helm.

Regardless, despite his position, Satan is not spearheading the invasion of Earth. Rather, that task is given to the Supreme Commander of the Legions of Hell, who answers only to Satan.

Belial.

Similar to his superior, and the other demons discussed here, Belial is not the same entity as the one spoken of in religious traditions, rather, he simply bears the namesake.

Belial was the first demon to ever come to Earth in the flesh, delivering an ultimatum from Satan. The ultimatum demanded that mankind gave itself over to demonkind, or else the demons would invade.

Despite the nature of his message, Belial was very affable about the whole affair. He gave mankind 6 months to come to a decision, and gladly answered most questions humans had for him.

When asked why Satan wanted an invasion, he said the following: "I do not know why Satan seeks to conquer your kind. However, he is my lord, Hell is my homeland, and Demons are my people. I will fight for them all until the day I die, right or wrong."

As the first and only demon mentioned here to have visited Earth, a detailed description of Belial's appearance is available.

Belial is a massive, red-skinned humanoid, with prominent brown horns and vast, leathery wings. He has one massive eye, like a cyclops, and six, highly-muscular arms. With his six arms, Belial wields an array of vicious-looking melee weaponry. A sword, an ax, a morning star, a katar, a hook, and a hammer. Belial wears armor made of an unknown, leathery material, a fairly practical set consisting of a cuirass, leggings, and gauntlets. However, he wears an iron mouth plate with numerous slits in it, like the lower portion of a knight's helmet.

Even with the powerful positions that Satan and Belial hold, there are seven demons who, while lacking in proper authority, have their near-universally respected among demonkind.

These seven demons are the Archdemons, each one representing one of the Seven Deadly Sins.

Similar to the Ruler of Hell, the Archdemons' seats have shifted ownership numerous times.

The current holder of the Seat of Wrath is Baphomet, an appropriately foul-tempered draconic humanoid clad in plate armor, wielding a massive, spiked flail.

The Seat of Lust is currently held by Lilith, a feminine demon who derives unnervingly large quantities of pleasure from combat, where she speedily weaves through foes, scimitar in hand.

The Seat of Gluttony currently supports Leviathan, a hulking beast with a massive mouth on his chest in addition to one in the "normal" spot. Each of these mouths can spew tides of hellfire, and hides a "nested mouth" of sorts that can lash out to grab and drag objects into the more massive maws. Leviathan's wings are notably skeletal, having completely rotted away due to overwhelming atrophy  

The Seat of Sloth is held by Belphegor, who notably shares a name with the original holder of his seat. Befitting his spot, Belphegor enters combat atop a magical lounge of sorts, always laying back and relaxing while his four minions do the fighting, only occasionally stopping to fire off a powerful spell. The four minions are named Dirk, Zerk, Murk, and Lurk, and have differing combat styles and approaches to their service. Dirk is unwaveringly loyal to his master, and gladly blocks all manner of hits with his armor and shield before striking back with a lance. Zerk sees his service as an excuse to indulge her berserk nature, soaking her twin axes in blood. Murk was dragged into his position by Dirk, and begrudgingly puts his arcane talents to use for Belphegor's sake. Nobody knows much about Lurk, who rarely makes a sound as they either lurk in the shadows or easily outmaneuver their foes, dagger at the ready.

The Seat of Pride is held by Asmodeus, a demon immensely confident in his ability with both magic and sword. Asmodeus's sword is notably a great conduit for infernal magic, and sees equal use cutting down foes and firing off spells.

The Seat of Greed is held by Avaris, a feminine demon who armors herself in magically-reinforced precious gems, as to never be separated from her wealth. She uses these same gems to attack, knowing that the only worthy use of her wealth is to acquire more.

The Seat of Envy is held by Armok, an insectoid demon (rumored to be related to Beelzebub, Lord of the Flies and the original Lord of Gluttony) who lacks arms. Her envy towards her fellow archdemons over this fact fuels her powers.

Finally, there are two demons of important positions whose information eludes human grasp. All that is known is name and title. These two are High Infiltrator Azazel and High Warden Samael. Their purposes can only be guessed from their titles. 


End file.
